selvaamazonasenpeligrofandomcom-20200214-history
Selva Amazonas Wiki
¡Bienvenido! "LESLY" EL AMAZONAS La amazonas es un lugar con uno de los lugares con mayor región tropical del planeta, su nombre significa “mujeres guerreras” ya que este proviene del mito griego de las amazonas. Este lugar contribuye a la gran cantidad de biodiversidad del planeta, así como también cuenta con el rió más grande del mundo. A parte de tener fauna y flora, este lugar al ser uno de los más grandes que aun cuentan con esta biodiversidad, cuenta con comunidades indígenas y comunidades locales. FLORA Y FAUNA El bosque amazónico cuenta con una gran red de paisajes y ecosistemas, en este podemos encontrar bosques tropicales, así como también Los Bosques de tierra firme, los Bosques de Igapós (pantanos) y la vegetación de Vega., dentro de estas podemos encontrar innumerables especies comestibles, oleaginosas, medicinales y colorantes. Mientras que en la fauna, se puede ver que existe el 80% de la diversidad de diferentes especies en este lugar, se cree que existen 643 especies Este lugar es conocido y llamado como los pulmones del mundo ya que tiene una gran contribución con el dióxido de carbono y oxígeno, algo que para nosotros los seres humanos es indispensable para respirar, los bosques de este lugar son responsables de los aires, ya que estos absorben el dióxido de carbono gracias a la fotosíntesis, que ha ayudado a contrarrestar el calentamiento global. Dentro del continente de américa que es donde se encuentra la amazona los andes reciben el agua que tare los vientos y esta los distribuye a toda la tierra con los ríos al amar. Una de las cosas más importantes es conservar esta región ya que esta contribuye al ciclo del agua, regula la cantidad de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono, tanto la cordillera, la amazonas y el océano atlántico ya que estos hacen que fluya a todo el mundo, es importante que las sociedades crezcan en un ambiente con sustantividad ya que esta sin duda hace una contribución a nuestra vida y cuidado del medio. https://wwf.panda.org/es/que_hacemos/sitios_prioritarios/amazonia/la_amazonia_naturaleza/ https://www.geoenciclopedia.com/rio-amazonas/ https://sites.google.com/site/amazonasinolvidable/datos-geograficos "LESLY" Incendio en la selva Amazonas La mayoría de las personas han estado hablando del incendio ocurrido en la Selva Amazonas, sino es que todas. Este incendio identificado el 10 de agosto del 2019 y no han logrado lograr que se detenga. A pesar de ser un tema de gran importancia los medios de comunicación nos han confundido y ocultado la mayoría de la información. Existen diversas versiones del inicio del incendio. Iniciando por una de las ONG, porque como ya sabemos estas organizaciones sólo reciben las aportaciones de los ciudadanos. Según algunos medios de comunicación esta organización creo el incendio, el cual es controlado, para que los ciudadanos aporten capital y de esa manera quedarse con ese dinero. Por otro lado, existen personas que dicen que la culpa es del presidente de Brasil. Asegurar que él ha permitido que las industrias agroganaderas y mineras puedan ubicarse en la selva, violando las normas de defensa del medio ambiente y la integridad de los ciudadanos. No falta quien asegura que es la culpa de los propios ciudadanos por no respetar el ecosistema, y la flora y fauna que existen en este. Por último, hay personas que aseguran que esto ocurrió de manera natural, pero que este año tuvo un aumento muy significativo. Puede que no se nos diga la verdad de los hechos que originaron esta tragedia, quizá no fue solo uno. Lo único seguro es que fue por nuestra culpa, sí, por las acciones que se han cometido de manera desmedida durante años. Iniciando por el calentamiento global que se origino por el exceso de contaminación. Viéndolo desde otro punto podemos decir que sólo las personas que ocasionaron el incendio, en el caso de las industrias o civiles, deben de hacerse responsables de lo que ocasionaron, pero este es un tema de carácter mundial. El incendio, por el momento, sólo ha iniciado en una parte de Sudamérica, el problema es que no se ve mas a futuro las consecuencias que esto generara. Después de afectar la parte sur iniciara con la parte centro y por último a los del norte de América. Sé que esto suena repetitivo, pero todos tenemos que poner nuestra parte para disminuir el gran impacto negativo que estamos dejando a↵planeta en general. El ser humano es el único que solo busca consumir sin dar↵nada a cambio, dejemos de lado nuestro egoísmo y generemos conciencia, no podemos pensar en las generaciones futuras si ya están presentes las consecuencias de nuestras malas acciones. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse